Pollination
by GrimGrave
Summary: AU Team RWBY shipping. A story of team RWBY's secret relationship. Rated M for future language and adult themes. NotSafeForWork or children.
1. Prologue

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. It makes my day and helps a lot. Thank you._

 _ **Pollination**_

 _Prologue – Team and Family_

"Alright! Two days off PLUS the weekend! This is going to be _awesome!_ " Yang exclaimed as she stepped inside her team's room, having nearly kicked the door off its hinges. "Do you guys wanna do it now or wait until tomorrow?"

" _It"_ of course, was… to be honest, team RWBY didn't know what to call it. Perhaps it would be easier to refer to "it" as a way to help their relationships with each other; a roll of the dice, rock-paper-scissor, lottery, whichever worked.

Team RWBY had proved to be able to work well together; they were well-coordinated and covered each other's' weak-points and accentuated their strengths, and perhaps more importantly, they got along well with one another.

With their third year at Beacon Academy having just begun, the girls had grown closer since the day they had been officially formed and things had taken a…"interesting" turn. Long story short, sexualities had been a hot topic, discovered, feared, rationalized, and friendship tends to sometimes be the foundation for romance. Romance led to quarrels which lead to heartbreak, followed by new romance from the shoulder you cried on, and the circle began anew until it almost break the star team apart.

Romance was discussed. New reveals had members worrying, and the triangle-drama became split into four, each point reaching out to the other three, making them—

" _You're suggesting polygamy,"_ one had said. _"I can't believe we are even discussing this!"_

" _But… wouldn't that make things easier for everyone involved? If we all truly feel this way about each other, and kept it a secret…"_

" _Yeah! No-one else needs to know! In everyone else's eyes, we're just close friends and teammates, right?"_

" _That doesn't explain you two!"_

" _What? The two of us are naturally closer than anyone."_

" _I think she means that you two…" A pause. "That goes beyond polygamy. It's something even more taboo."_

 _A shrug of the shoulders. "None will frown at it if they don't know. But I understand…Perhaps, at least about the two of us, we need to think this through a bit more."_

" _You better! That's a terrible threshold to cross, you know. There's no turning back once you've… Ugh! I rather not have that imagine in my head right now…"_

And so it continued for nearly half a year. Pros and cons were brought up, the safety of keeping such a secret was questioned, and ultimately, were their feelings real and not "teenage hormones acting up."

Now, at the start of team RWBY's third year at the academy, their secret had been kept as such for about 4-6 months.

"Let's do it right away!" Ruby stated. "We can discuss our plans for tomorrow right away if we do!"

"It sounds like you already have something in mind," Weiss replied. "Very well, count me in."

"I'm not against it either, it could be fun," Blake said. "So, how do you guys wish to settle things this time?"

The redhead flailed her arms, drawing attention. "Oh! Videogames! Videogames!" The silence that followed was enough answer and she hung her head, dejected. "Fine…"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "How about just simple lottery? We write down our names on paper, fold and put them in a bowl, and have two of us pick one?"

The Faunus smiled. "Sounds good to me."

The sisters volunteered to pick, the young leader going first, leaving Weiss and Blake to write down their names. They immediately fetched the papers and pen, wrote down their names and tore off the small piece it was written on before neatly folding it and put it in a bowl.

"I've got plans for each of you, so I'm more than prepared for whomever I'm picking!" she stated with a grin and she unfolded the paper piece. She beamed. "Yay! I got Blake!"

"Then Yang shall have the honour of courting me tomorrow," the blanche-haired girl said. "Don't you dare embarrass me like last time."

The blonde grinned. "It's not my fault you made such a scene of being carried on my back." She paused for a moment, lost in thought. "Say, do you want to grab a coffee right away? We've got the whole afternoon anyway."

"I'll gladly take you up on that offer."

The two left shortly after that. The redhead and brunette traded glances, a slight smile curving their lips.

"So…What do you want to do today? The plans I had in mind for you is for tomorrow, so…"

The Faunus girl chuckled and gently grabbed her leader by the hand and led her to her bed. Kicking off the shoes, Blake lay down on her bed, patting the spot beside her. "Come here…"

Ruby smiled and crawled on-top of the bed, lying down next to Blake. A slender arm pulled her closer and she nuzzled up against the older girl with a content sigh. "Nice and cozy."

"And peaceful silence," Blake added, fingers toying with dark-red locks. "Let's stay like this for a while."

"With pleasure."

It would be a while until their friends returned; until then, the two of them were content with just lying in bed, motionless, with only the sound of gentle breathing lulling them into a blissful state.

* * *

 _A/N: Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 1

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. It makes my day and helps a lot. Thank you._

 _ **Pollination**_

 _Chapter 1 – Black Cat and Red Yarn_

"So, Ruby, what did you have planned for us today?" the brunette inquired. The leader had taken her to the city, seemingly eager for whatever it was that she had planned for them. It was cute – **Ruby** was cute – and it made the Faunus smile.

Of the whole team, Ruby was by far the most adorable of the bunch. Her uplifting nature was contagious and she was fun to be around with…and of course, a total bottom in bed; a sharp contrast to her sister. Blake preferred to be the one in charge, after all.

Filing such thoughts away for now, she merely followed.

"You'll see soon enough!" Ruby chirped. "We're almost there!"

" _Curiouser and curiouser, said Alice,"_ Blake quoted with a knowing smile. "It must be quite something if you're this excited about…it…—" Her words trailed off as they rounded a corner. Amber eyes widened as they sook in the sight before them; rows upon rows of books, stacked on tables and makeshift shelfs, begging to be read. "This…This is…"

"It's the book-festival!" Ruby exclaimed. "Tukson's Book Trade collaborated with the other shops to create this "Literature Appreciation Day" – there's old and new books up for sale, and we can swing by the café in-between, and—"

The older girl pressed her index-finger against her lips, effectively silencing her. "You had me at _Literature Appreciation_. This is very thoughtful of you, Ruby." She snaked an arm around the younger girl's waist and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

The redhead happily sighed and returned the embrace. "It's my pleasure. So, where do you want to go first?"

"I…I don't know," Blake replied. Her gaze darted from shop to shop, table to table, with lightning-quick succession. She was getting giddy. "There's so much to choose from. How about… that one? No! This one! Or maybe…"

"Blake," Ruby said. "We've got all day. Let's just start with the closest section and work our way from there."

"Yeah…Sounds good."

 **x.x.x**

After hours of book browsing (the Faunus had fallen head over heels for the wide array of titles to the point that the shopkeepers kept harassing her about not reading the whole book without buying) Ruby had finally managed to pry Blake away from literature and take her to the nearest coffee shop (black tea for the brunette, hot chocolate for the leader), enjoying some peace and quiet after seemingly endless chatter and rustle.

"So," the redhead began. "Enjoying yourself so far?"

The older team-member smirked at her. "Immensely. I spotted so many titles that I wasn't even aware of; I even found a third volume for "The Man with Two Souls"!

"That's great, Blake," Ruby replied and giggled. "To tell you the truth, I enjoyed myself as well…This literature thing isn't so bad after all, to be honest."

The dark-haired girl arched an eyebrow. "Really? You? And we're not talking about comics, right?"

She pouted. "Of course not! I found a title or two that caught my eye…"

Blake softly laughed and touched her leader's foot with her own under the table. "I'm just teasing you, Ruby. I'm happy to hear that even you can find literature to your liking." She paused and sipped on her tea. "I have plenty of books that I can recommend, and don't worry, they're easy to read."

This had been a concern of the redhead as she sighed in relief, to the Faunus-girl's amusement. "That's good to hear…You know, Blake, I'm happy to be here with you today. Weiss tends to take control of the situation most of the times and decide on her own what to do and Yang…well…"

Blake's eyes narrowed. It was subtle; the brief moment of her smile faltering, the avoidance of eye-contact, the tapping of fingers against the wooden table, the stiffness in her frame. "Is something on your mind, Ruby?"

The redhead stared down at the table, refraining from talking.

"It's about Yang, right?"

The girl looked up, her expression one of worry. "…Yes."

"Are you still worried?"

"…It's not like anything has happened between us," Ruby told her. "Every time we end up together, we always go to the arcade, or we play video-games at the dorm…We hang out like we, as sisters, always have. None of us dare to make the first move because…" Her voice went quiet. "Weiss said about the terrible threshold that time."

"Yes," the brunette replied. "And she's right. You and Yang are indeed sisters, and the fact that you both feel this way about each other makes it a taboo." The young leader was tense and Blake reached out, cupping her clenched fist across the table. "But I have a feeling the two of you will make it work. You care about each other; your love for one another is pure. It'll be fine, as long as you keep it a secret." Making sure no-one was watching, the Faunus stood up and leant over the table for a quick kiss before sitting down again.

Finally, a smile once again formed on the redhead's lips. "I guess you're right…Thanks, Blake. It still feels so weird, though…"

"Don't mention it. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

The dark-haired beauty smirked as a blush crept over her cheeks. She slightly bit down on her finger. "Tonight…"

"Tonight?"

"Don't think about Yang, alright?"

The young leader blushed as her eyes widened. "Oh! Y-Yes, no, of course I won't!" They shared a shy smile and enjoyed their beverages. The day was far from over, and the duo had every intention of enjoying it to its fullest.


	3. Chapter 2

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. It makes my day and helps a lot. Thank you._

 _ **Pollination**_

 _Chapter 2 – A Hothead with Icecream_

"Is this some kind of payback?"

Weiss didn't even turn around as she replied with a simple "Hm?" as she held up a white dress in front of her, inspecting it.

"You know I hate clothes-shopping," Yang stated. She crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed. "So I'm asking you; is this payback for earlier?"

"I'm not so small a person that I would hold a grudge over something like that," Weiss replied, still looking at the clothes rather than the blonde. "I just want to do something I want for a change."

"Oh come on! You _liked_ the arcade, and you know it!"

"Not nearly as much as I love this dress." It was a silver-white halter-dress that, Yang had to admit, matched the heiress' hair. She'd likely look good in it…

…But she would look even better without it – or anything – on her, the brawler mused.

"Mind out of the gutter, please," Weiss said, interrupting her teammate's thought-process.

"I wasn't—"

"I could hear you chuckle – it's that quiet type that you only do when you think about something dirty." She paused. "Hmm…I could buy this dress and the shoes from that other store…But I really liked the coat from earlier…"

Yang groaned. "You're rich, Weiss. Just buy whatever you like so we can get out of here already."

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when we started this whole…" She peered around the store, making sure none was around to hear. "Relationship-thing, especially when it came to me and my hobbies."

"Yeah yeah…" the fighter responded and rolled her eyes. "I have to admit, you've taken this quite well, considering how against it you were in the beginning."

"Hmph. I have no trouble accepting what I'm feeling. That's more than I can say about you."

"Excuse me?"

The blanche-haired girl finally turned towards the blonde. Her expression was cold, neutral. "Despite the conversation we had back then, you're still avoiding Ruby like the plague."

Lilac twin-pools widened and Weiss immediately regretting saying what she had said – or at the very least, the _way_ she had said it – and Yang immediately turned on her heel. "Let's just go already. I'm hungry."

Weiss sighed. "That didn't go so well."

 **x.x.x**

With the awkward conversation fresh on their minds, Weiss decided to indulge Yang a little to calm her down; the local bistro was pleasant and she had grown a bit hungry herself, so without ado the two had made their way there.

Fortunately, the Schnee-heiress knew what would lift the blonde's spirits: flirting. Some compliments about how strong she was and an "accidental" panty-flash later, and Yang had seemingly forgotten the conversation from earlier.

She had to be careful to not overdo it, though, as once the brawler was horny enough, there was no stopping her, no matter where they were. Weiss and Blake both could attest to that, with the frequent quickies in bathroom stalls and hiding in a remote corner of the library—

 _´Mind out of the gutter, Weiss.´_

"Phew! I am stuffed," Yang exclaimed. "I so needed this."

"I'm inclined to agree," Weiss replied. "I suppose I got caught up with all the shopping that I forgot about lunch." She paused for a second, reflecting on what she wanted to say next, or else her teammate would walk out on her again. "So, Yang… about earlier…"

"I rather not talk about it." Came the immediate response.

"Well you have to, and we're going to," Weiss stated. "You and Ruby are sisters…but you still love each other. I mean _really_ love each other. So why haven't you two…you know…done anything?"

"My dearest teammate, Weiss, are you implying you want to see some actual scissor-sisters action?" the blonde coyly replied with a wink.

"Yang!"

The brawler sighed. "Look…It's not that I don't want to… it's just…" Her voice trailed off for a few seconds, gaze cast downwards. "…It's **because** I love her that I can't do anything. She's my little sister – I shouldn't be having these feelings. If we didn't have any blood relation, this would've been so much easier – hell, I would've made my move day 1 – but we are sisters! If something were to happen between us, it could affect our family! What would dad or uncle Qrow say?"

"That's the perfectly normal reaction for one to have," Weiss then said with a smile. "But let me assure you; Ruby wants it just as much as you do. And don't forget; we are all in this _together._ If we can keep polygamy a secret…well, I'm sure you two can make it work, too."

The blonde looked up at her, expression uncertain. Finally, she smiled and nodded. "Yes…I suppose you're right. Thanks, Weiss."

The blanche-haired girl smirked. "My pleasure. Besides, it's for Ruby's sake too. I mean, I'm sure she would love to…do stuff…and…well, stuff…"

Yang guffawed. "You totally want to see me and Ruby going at it! Weiss, you freaky girl!"

"You can't prove that! No, wait, I mean that's not true at all!"

Yang continued laugh and, while Weiss's face was flushed red with shame, the latter had to admit that it was good to see the brawler in a good mood again.


	4. Chapter 3

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. It makes my day and helps a lot. Thank you._

 _ **Pollination**_

 _Chapter 3 – The One with Smut_

"So you'll work things out with Ruby then?"

Yang sighed. "Yeah yeah, I will…Somehow. It's not nearly as easy as you make it sound like."

"We're talking about…" Weiss peered around and glowered at her teammate. "Incest, you know. Of course it's not going to be easy! I swear, this conversation is just morbid…"

"Yet you still support us."

"I know you two will do just fine, it's not like I'm supporting the idea in general. And like I said, we are in this together. It's not just about you and Ruby." She straightened herself. "Come on, let's head back to the dorm before—"

They ceased in their tracks outside the door. It was barely audible but if they were quiet, the faint noise of a certain pair could be heard; whimpers, a cry for more, a low chuckle of satisfaction. It was painfully clear what was going on and the blanche-haired girl furrowed her brow.

"Before they start without us?" Yang finished with a slight grin. Weiss glared at her and eventually rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable," she said and opened the door. On Blake's bed lied Ruby, legs spread and resting on the Faunus' shoulders as the latter, previously focused on her leader's wet quim, looked back at them with nothing short of a surprised expression. Blake had only bared her upper body – likely a result from not wanting to wait any longer and dive right into her main course – whilst the poor redhead's only remaining garb consisted of her signature hooded cloak.

"I swear, you want to get caught," Weiss stated. "You realize that you can be heard from outside, right? At least **try** to be discreet!"

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people," Blake retorted. "You're a screamer."

"What—! The nerve—"

"Just let it be, Weiss," Yang said, locking the door behind her. "I'm sure she'll make it up to you later!"

"Hmph. She better," the heiress replied. "Help me out of my clothes, would you?"

"With pleasure!" The blonde moved up behind Weiss as the latter relaxed, allowing the brawler to remove her bolero and revealing fair skin. The blanche-haired girl had always been considered as a royal beauty, her snow-white hair and pale white complexion, along with azure eyes making her the object of many peoples affection, her team included. Unlike the others, it was only her team whom got to see Weiss in her most vulnerable yet bewitching state with her slim form, hair cascading down her back like silver water, slender legs that carried her with grace and determination, and breasts that fit perfectly into the palm of your hand, capped with rosy nipples.

And as Yang peeled the strapless dress off her teammate, her mouth watered.

 **/./././**

The "Ice Queen" threw her head back, emitting a strangled moan. Her arms trembled as she was rocked back and forth, threatening to give in while Yang pounded away behind her with an equipped strapon (bought in secret, of course.) A firm smack on her left butt-cheek had the heiress moaning again from the pain-pleasure it inflicted, followed quickly by a third one as the blonde smacked the other cheek.

"I expect you to repay me after this," Yang commented with a grin. She wiped her brow as sweat rolled down her warrior-built body. "These strapons don't do me any good, unless you count the view of course."

"Y-Yes, yes! Fine!" Weiss yelled back. "J-Just don't—" She gasped. "Oh, h-heavens…!"

"If only your sister could see you now," the blonde commented. She smacked Weiss' rear again, kneading reddened flesh and enjoying the supple feel to it as she thrusted harder. "Oh look! The Snow Angel is melting down there!"

"H-How m-m-many times…!" Weiss sharply inhaled air, bracing herself. "A-Are you going to m-make that j-joke— Oh, g-gods…!" She fell face down onto the pillow, her arms finally giving up, and she bit down on it, muffling another sound of orgasmic appreciation.

Ruby watched it (or at least as much as she could between eyelids fluttering and eyeballs rolling back into their sockets) with perverse fascination; the haughty Weiss, face-down-ass-up, trembling as her older sister took her from behind, as the blonde's full breasts jiggled with every motion.

It was envious, to say the least. Not that she had time to dwell on that as she arched back into Blake's bed from another earth-shattering orgasm. The dark-haired beauty had a preference for oral, amongst other things (such as bondage/bdsm) and had a tongue that had the younger leader trembling.

Buried between the redhead's quivering thighs, Blake's nose pressed against the small triangle of hair above Ruby's slit, drinking in the scent as well liquid heat that spilled onto her nimble organ. She reached up and cupped perky breasts to make her leader comfortable.

Her slit was a sweet, tangy, and addictive, and the Faunus' personal favourite (a crude note, she had to admit) and with Ruby being naturally submissive in the bedroom, it made her Blake's favourite partner to some extent; Weiss enjoyed taking charge but could just as easily be submissive, but Yang was clearly the dominant one.

Her tongue plunged into wet heat, inner muscles clenching around it as Ruby shuddered from the quickly approaching orgasm, fingers buried in black locks. The dark-haired girl smiled and simply continued.

Throughout the night, however, silver eyes met with lilac ones repeatedly, solemnly.


	5. Chapter 4

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. It makes my day and helps a lot. Thank you._

 _ **Pollination**_

 _Chapter 4 – And the Cycle Begins Anew_

"Try not to squirm too much, Ruby."

"E-Easier said than done—" A muffled moan escaped the redhead's throat.

It was still night. Everyone else in the building were sound asleep except team RWBY whom desperately tried to be as quiet as possible; a difficult task, but one they had to undertake regardless.

It certainly didn't make it any easier that Ruby's core throbbed eagerly when Blake's hands roamed oh-so-possessively over her slim form, cupping perky breasts and caressing sensitive skin. The leader mewled as she bucked and arched into the Faunus' hands, offering more of her body to the dark-haired beauty. For all the possessive and kinky aspects Blake had, she was also nonetheless a romantic lover, chastely kissing Ruby as much as she could. It calmed the redhead, so she did it often.

The butterfly kisses trailed down the leader's form, down her throat and past the valley between malleable peaks where the brunette took one erect nipple into her mouth whilst playing with its twin, pinching and tugging on it slightly for added effect. Ruby gasped and rutted against her older teammate's leg that pressed between hers, creating sweet friction.

"If you feel uncomfortable, don't hesitate to tell me."

"I'm never u-uncomfortable with you, Blake…" the redhead replied, immediately biting her lower lip to suppress another sound of approval as she shuddered. How many times did that make it now? They had been up way past midnight now.

"Just making sure…" Blake cupped Ruby's cheek and kissed her. Their tongues wrestled but ultimately the Faunus' slipped past the younger girl's, exploring her oral cavern while playing with a milky mound, enjoying the feel of it in her hand. The leader clung onto her teammate, fingers buried in black tresses and holding onto a slender back, her own body quivering before Ruby's vision went white and buried her face in Blake's throat, her sex spilling over the brunette's leg as she came.

 **/./././**

The sunlight filtered through the window hours later, illuminating the room despite the dark red curtain. With the day off the students could afford to sleep in, however, someone had other plans, it seemed.

The redhead stirred in her sleep, eyes fluttering open and adjusting to the light. Light-blue eyes entered her field of vision and she rose up from Blake's bed, groggily.

She yawned. "Good morning, Weiss…"

"It most certainly is," the heiress exclaimed. "It's a new day and I have something planned for us to do!"

The leader blinked. "Huh? For us? But I just got up…"

"It's already 11:57, I'll have you know!" Weiss stated. "The rest of us already went ahead did the lottery-thing and today, you and I are going on the best date you could ever have!" She smiled coyly. "But first, you'll have the honour of accompanying me to the shower and clean me up."

Ruby yawned again and grabbed her teammate by the wrist. "Later… I want to sleep some more…"

"Didn't you hear me? It's noon already—" She didn't get to finish her sentence and was pulled down into Blake's bed along with her leader whom immediately snuggled up to her. The blanche-haired girl stifled a smile and rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine. I shall humour for a little while."

"Just be sure to clean my sheet and duvet when you're done _"humouring"_ each other," the Faunus said as she fixed her hair. "Ready to go, Yang?"

"You bet!"

Already dressed and ready, the remaining two teammates headed out. It wasn't until they had turned a corner and stepped into the elevator that Blake finally turned to the blonde – and from the look in Yang's eyes, she knew what was coming.

"Are you sure you don't regret it? You could always go back and—"

"I don't think I'm ready…today, at least." The brawler crossed her arms. "Babysteps, you know."

"At this rate, you'll avoid her forever," Blake commented. "You picked Ruby and yet you traded with Weiss. Normally you'd at least go on a ´date´ with her."

"…"

A sigh. "Very well. I won't pry any further. Let's just enjoy ourselves for today."

Yang grinned. "That's what I had in mind."


	6. Chapter 5

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. It makes my day and helps a lot. Thank you._

 _ **Pollination**_

 _Chapter 5 – As the Ice Queen Commands_

"I have no intention of sleeping the whole afternoon, Ruby."

The redhead nuzzled up against the fair-haired girl. She smelled of perfume and something else that was pleasing to her senses. "Five more minutes…"

"You've already had fifteen."

Ruby groaned in response. Weiss gently scratched her under her chin as she leant down over the leader's ear—

"Or are you implying that you _don't want_ to take a shower with me?"

Silver eyes shot wide open. "Huh?"

The older girl snickered. "We could've had a little fun in the shower, you know cleaning each other…But, if you much rather just sleep then who am I to—"

"I'm awake!" Ruby cried out as she shot straight up, nearly knocking into Weiss as she did. "Let's take a shower now!"

"Hold on." The blanche-haired girl pressed herself against Ruby's back, a gentle hand hooking its index finger under the redhead's chin and turning her head so their eyes met. The Schnee heiress had a sultry smile on her face and the look on her eyes – pure bedroom-eyes – had the younger girl's core suffused with heat. "I think we can reach an accord…If you want to stay in bed so much, then I'm sure my plans can wait until next time…" She licked her lips. "If you're willing to do… _that_."

"Ooh…" The leader playfully grinned and nodded with a mock salute. "As you will, my queen."

 **/./././**

If one had allowed Yang a pun for this moment, the perhaps most accurate one would be along the lines of how the hot water wasn't the only thing getting steamy in there. Fortunately, neither Weiss nor Ruby had to endure the blonde's horrible sense of humour.

Weiss was leaning against the glass panel, hands firmly buried into dark-red locks as Ruby, crouched before her, worshiped perky breasts. The heiress' chest was slightly bigger than her leader's (a fact she was rather proud of) and, much to both girls' pleasure, the redhead loved to play with them. Cupping and kneading those malleable mounds, Ruby took one erect bud into her mouth, suckling like a new-born, while she played with its twin.

Hot water trickled down their slippery bodies, mixing with the wet heat that trickled down the girl's quivering inner thighs.

"That's good…Ruby," Weiss stated. "But I specifically told you I wanted to be cleaned."

The team-leader giggled. "Okay, okay!"

Grabbing a sponge, she sat down before her queen-of-the-day and gently washed her body. It wasn't as much "cleaning" as it was erotically kissing and caressing Weiss' form, although neither complained. Ruby licked the blanche-haired girl's navel and worked her way down with feather-light kisses until she brushed against the top of the heiress' slit and earned a soft gasp, legs spreading and allowing easier access to her sex.

Smirking, Ruby leant in, licking her queen's core. The girl above her quivered upon the contact, velvet heat clenching and throbbing from the oral attention she was given, and each second felt like a minute and soon, Weiss forgot about time. They could've been in there for an hour and she wouldn't know, but when the first of many orgasms finally happened, she merely held Ruby's head in place, craving more.

 **/./././**

" _I'm not done with you just yet. I wanted to try something."_

Weiss, while usually more reserved and romantic, could be a "freak in bed" as Yang had once put it, and Ruby was no stranger to this. Once she was fully in the mood, she could easily ignore other plans in favour of some satisfaction.

The heiress' bed rocked slightly back and forth with their motions. Ruby shamelessly moaned, her body on fire from the assault on her pleasure centre, nipples standing fully at attention, legs trembling and pussy suffused with wet heat. Straddling Weiss' face – damp with the redhead's liquid excitement – , the blanche-haired team-member ate her out, licking the redhead's slit and against velvety inner walls.

The young leader gasp as she was slightly pulled backwards, making her arch back; with a collar and leash, as well as black ribbon that not only tied Ruby's wrists together behind her back, it was extended as a secondary leash. The ribbon was made from the same material as Blake's Gambol Shroud, making it soft yet elastic and, more importantly, durable. Both in hand, Weiss pulled, forcing the redhead to try and maintain her seat above Weiss' face.

As a finishing touch, Ruby had her black sleeping mask on; unable to see, her other senses were enhanced enough to make her imagination run wild and her pleasure-receptors much more sensitive.

And as she came for the umpteenth time, Ruby mentally noted to pass on this idea to Blake.

 **x.x.x**

" _Turn around for me. Raise your rear like a good girl."_

 _Unf_.

 _Unf_ indeed.

How long had they been going at it now? With her sleeping mask askew, Ruby swore she had seen the sky turn golden outside. Unless it was a result of her world shattering as another orgasm rendered her into a hot mess of overloaded pleasure-receptors.

She was laying face-down-ass-up on Weiss' bed with the heiress pressed up against rear end, eating her out, still. The older girl supported herself with her right hand on Ruby's back, the other still tugging the ribbon that had the leader's wrists bound. They were bound in front of her now and rested on the bed, between the redhead's legs.

Weiss hummed in content, licking up wet heat before moving over to milky-pale globes, suckling on the sensitive flesh before biting down and forcing a strangled cry of pleasure-pain from the younger girl. It was probably the second or third time the heiress had done so, and while her petite ass was now bruised with hickeys and bite-marks, the team-leader had approved of it by humping back against her lover's face for more.

Pleasure licked at her bones, reducing them hot, pliant goo as electric arcs zipped from synapse to synapse and Ruby cried out, body quivering. As her world was rendered into a multi-coloured mass behind her eyelids and eyes rolling back into her head, her one coherent thought was that she was glad she had managed to change Weiss' mind for today.

* * *

 _A/N: For visual representation (as well as inspiration for this chapter): (WARNING! NOT SAFE FOR WORK.) dynasty - scans dot com / images / 6015_


	7. Chapter 6

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. It makes my day and helps a lot. Thank you._

 _ **Pollination**_

 _Chapter 6 – A Nice Chat_

"We shouldn't—" Blake quickly covered her mouth with her free hand to silence her moan. The blonde was relentlessly kissing her throat, pressing her body against the Faunus' while petting the latter's sex through the damp cotton fabric of her panties. "We shouldn't be doing this here…!"

By "here" she meant, of course, the bathroom in the local bistro.

Yang chuckled, lilac orbs flashing with mirth. "You say that, but your other mouth tells a different story."

"Don't be so crude," the brunette retaliated, though her stern tone quickly became a purr of satisfaction as fingertips touched bare lips, prodding against wet heat.

"You're one to talk; I remember the last time you had your bondage-play with Ruby." She quieted down and leant close to Blake's human ear. "…She looked like she was enjoying it."

The Faunus clung onto the brawler. Her legs were starting to tremble, her sex throbbing and Yang's kept teasing her. "Y-Yang…"

"I wish it was me," the blonde whispered. "I wish it was me that she looked at like that; the pure want in her eyes, the silent begging for more…"

"Yang, you—"

Fingers plunged into Blake's core, curling against velvety walls. The brunette moaned, losing herself for a moment as she tried to control the situation, but to no avail.

"And yet, when I'm presented with the opportunity – despite knowing that we both want it – I look the other way and leave."

Slender digits ravaged the Faunus' depths, sending electric arcs from neuron to neuron that had Blake quivering, wet heat trickling down her inner thighs. Pleasure was quickly building up, threatening to snap—

"I'm pathetic, aren't I? Meanwhile, you and Weiss…there's nothing that's holding you back."

"Y-Yang—"

Until the brawler just stopped. Regaining herself from her now losing high, the dark-haired beauty turned to look at her friend, only for said friend to pull out and wrap her arms around her.

She trembled and silently sobbed in Blake's arms.

 **x.x.x**

"Have you calmed down?"

Yang didn't look up to meet Blake's gaze. They had ordered lunch but so far the blonde hadn't been particularly responsive.

"You know you can talk to me." And she meant it. Yang and the others had always been there for her, it was only natural that such level of trust and camaraderie was returned. Besides, they were lovers, and a team.

"Sorry…" Yang finally said. "You didn't get to finish."

"I think you have something more important to worry about than my own climax, Yang."

"…"

"You should start eating before the food goes cold. You'll feel better," the brunette commented. "Look, Yang…I think we need to talk about you and Ruby, despite how much you don't want to."

"I've already told you—"

"If you're going to avoid her, then perhaps it's for the better if we didn't have a…" Blake fell silent and looked around. "A polygamous relationship. Maybe you could end up with Weiss and… well, I certainly wouldn't mind having Ruby for myself."

She smirked as Yang finally met her gaze, even if it was an evil stare (and did her eyes flash red for a moment?). "As if I'd let you! Weiss is great and all and you certainly make things interesting, but Ruby does **not** belong to only you!"

Blake chuckled. "I do make things "interesting", don't I?" she replied. "You know, Ruby has the same worries as you do."

"…Right."

"She wants it just as much as you do, too."

Yang averted her stare. "I…"

"You can't avoid her forever. As the older sister, shouldn't you make the first move?" The brunette casually ate her food, not bothering to try and make eye-contact. "One of the main reasons for our relationship is because we have feelings for _everyone_. That includes you and Ruby." She paused for a moment, savouring the food. "Look…It's natural that you two feel averse about it and no-one will judge you if nothing happens. However, if not being with Ruby hurts you so much, then perhaps it's in your best interest to make a move and maybe regret doing something instead of regretting **not** doing anything."

"…Do you really think so, Blake?"

"Absolutely." She fished up her scroll, texting. "Tell you what; let's enjoy ourselves today and take your mind off this for a while."

Yang finally smiled. "Yeah, sounds good to me…Hey, Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She beamed at the brunette. "I feel a little bit better."

"No thanks necessary. I'll make you feel better tonight," she replied with a wink.

"Such a tease." Yang smirked and began eating.


	8. Chapter 7

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. It makes my day and helps a lot. Thank you._

 _ **Pollination**_

 _Chapter 7 – "So, That was a Thing"_

Twilight arrived and with it, romance. Having enjoyed a day around town with Blake, Yang couldn't be in any more of a hurry than she was, dragging a preoccupied Blake along with her. The whole day, while enjoyable, something had irked the blonde; normally, the Faunus wasn't that prone to use her scroll, but she had been on it several times today. She didn't have that many friends, so…

"Who're you texting?" she finally asked.

The brunette looked up with the same non-expressive face she almost always had. "Hm? Oh, just a friend. We're preparing some arrangements for tonight."

"What, you're ditching me for someone else?" the brawler joked. "I thought you said you'd make me feel better tonight."

"And I will. Indirectly."

Okay, now she was curious. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see in a moment," Blake replied. As they neared the dorm door, it opened, and out stepped—

"Weiss?" The blonde came to a halt. She eyed her teammates back and forth. "Okay, what's going on?"

"All brawns and no brains," Weiss said and rolled her eyes. "There's been a change of plans. So, why don't you head inside and find out for yourself?"

A little red warning flag went off at the back of the blonde's head. "…It's actually supposed to be Blake and I—"

"You swapped with me, so technically it's not." The heiress, dressed appropriately for a night out in her black and white halter dress and heels, walked over to the Faunus and hooked an arm under hers. "We were tired of your baby-steps, Yang; **all** of us. Come on, Blake."

Turning to leave, the black-haired girl smiled at her friend and lover. "It'll work out. Trust me."

"H-Hey, wait a minute!" Her plea fell on deaf ears. Standing in front of the door, Yang hesitantly moved to open it. There was no surprise as to what lied behind it, and she feared she wasn't quite ready. If anything, she wished to turn around and leave.

But that would only make matters worse, wouldn't it? The brawler opened the door—

"…"

"Hey, Yang…"

The brawler's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. Its beat went sporadic and her eyes widened.

The room was dark, the window covered by the curtain, and was illuminated only by candlelight that casts romantic shadows. On the floor sat the redhead – dressed in her pyjamas – on a few layers of duvets, her silver eyes silently beckoning Yang and a smile on her lips that reassured her it was okay.

It's okay.

Stepping inside, Yang closed and locked the door.

"…I think this is long overdue." Ruby patted the spot next to her.

The blonde swallowed hard. "Yeah…"

Sitting down next to her sister, neither of the girls said anything for the first few minutes. Was it because of the awkwardness of the situation, the shyness of the subject, or simply the lack for words, it wasn't clear.

What was clear was that Ruby placed her hand over Yang's. Their eyes met, exchanging more than words ever could.

"…I love you, Yang."

"…"

"It's…crazy, you know. I don't know where these feelings stem from, but…I know they are real. I love you just like how I love Blake and Weiss. I know we have to keep it a secret, and that if anyone finds out, we…" She quiet down. "It won't end well. And it scared me. It still does. But you know what?"

Receiving no reply, Ruby took it as an invitation to continue. "I can't care about that anymore. I love you so much, Yang, that it'll only hurt even more if I don't tell you. And…well, now I have." She looked up at her sister with hopeful eyes. "I want to be with you."

The brawler remained quiet, gaze firmly focused on the duvet-covered floor. Seconds passed, turning into minutes, and the redhead's heart began to ache with worry.

"…Yang?"

Her stomach flip-flopped anxiously when the blonde continued to stare at the floor rather than answer, eyes beginning to well up. "Yang?"

"…"

"Please, say something."

"…I don't know what to say. I've wanted this for a long time. And now, I'm just…scared – scared because if we cross that threshold and it doesn't work out, the pain of losing you would eat at me more than anything."

"Yang…"

"But you know what? Perhaps it's worth the risk." Their gazes met. Yang smiled, sorrowfully, and reached up to caress the redhead's cheek. The younger girl looked so beautiful in the dim light but, then again, hasn't she always been? "If you're happy with me, then I'd gladly remain at your side."

"Of course I'd be happy with you!"

"That's good to hear." Yang chuckled, her hand sneaking over to the back of her sister's head. "Come here, you…"

"Ah…"

They slowly leant in. Lips were trembling and wetted, stares shifting between eyes and mouths. Breaths became hitched and shallow as one hand was placed on a toned leg, another over a soft hip. For what felt like hours they remained like this, barely an inch away to claim each other's lips.

"You'd think we were virgins or something, acting like this," Yang joked with a low, husky voice.

A short laugh. "I've dreamt of this so many times and now…"

"You're awfully calm about this…"

"I think I skipped the panic phase."

Heh. "You should know…I might not be able to restrain myself once we start," Yang stated.

"I can live with that, Yang," Ruby replied.

The brawler chuckled. "Good."

Eyes closed, lips touched, firmly locked in a chaste, yet hungry kiss. Years of feelings were poured into it and finally, those bottled up emotions were released.

Barriers came down and doubt and fear was forgotten.


	9. Chapter 8

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. It makes my day and helps a lot. Thank you._

 _ **Pollination**_

 _Chapter 8 –The One with Fluff_

"Looks like you two have worked it out."

The sisters shared a laugh. "You're damn right we did!" Yang commented. "No more beating around the bush for us!"

"I don't know about that," Blake responded with a sly smile. "I know you love _´beating around the bush´_ , if you catch my drift."

Ruby laughed out loud at the comment; her sister rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm the one with the puns, thank you very much."

Weiss sighed. "Yes, we are well aware of that. What was it you said again when we came home late last night, catching you in the act of making out? _"It's not what it looks like; I'm only smelling my rose bouquet"_?"

The brawler smirked. "One of my finest moments."

"That's debateable," the heiress said, unimpressed. "So, what are your plans for today? I take it that you two will want to be together the whole day."

"Well…" The redhead shyly looked up at her sister. "We were planning on doing the usual stuff. Just…tonight will be different."

"I suppose that's that, then," Blake stated. "Weiss and I were thinking of going to the amusement park and enjoy ourselves there, maybe visiting the café afterwards. You could join us there, if you want."

"We'll think about it." Yang snaked an arm over the redhead's shoulder. "We kind of want to make up for lost time, you know."

"Of course, it was only a suggestion." The Faunus got up from her seat. "Well, we should get going. You two have fun now, okay?"

 **/./././**

"How are you feeling, sis?"

"It's…strange," Ruby replied. "But at the same time it feels good, you know? I always felt awkward around you during our other dates because there was much I wanted to say and do…It feels good to not have that kind of worries now."

Yang patted her on the head, ruffling dark-red tresses. "Yeah, I get it. There was much I wanted to do too, but I was…well, scared. But if you're fine with me, then who am I to not give this my all?" She paused for a moment, locked in thoughts. Her expression became somber. "My only regret is that I ended up trying to avoid you. I can't imagine how much that's must've hurt. I'm…I'm so sorry, Ruby."

"Water under the bridge," the leader responded. "We're together now. And you have plenty of time to make it up to me."

The blonde chuckled. "I guess that's true. So tell me, how should I begin making amends, my sweet little sister?"

"Weeelll…" Ruby peered around. "For now, how about a kiss?"

"Can do!"

Yang pulled Ruby close, caressing the small form of her back as the redhead tip-toed, bringing their lips together. It was different than kissing Blake or Weiss; it felt like each time was their first kiss, their hearts fluttering inside their chests. It was bliss.

Yang pulled back. "Let's stop now before we draw attention to ourselves, okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Shall we head to the arcade then, for starters? Have ourselves a blast, then move on to the café? Or do you have anything in mind?"

"I think that, whatever we do, it's going to be awesome," Ruby replied with a smile. "As long as you're here, I don't care what we do. I'm just happy to finally be with you, Yang."

The brawler looked at her. A smile curved her lips as she reached down and took her sister's hand in hers, giving it a little squeeze. "As am I, Ruby. Now that I finally have you, I'm not letting you go."

"Blake might have something to say about that."

"Hey, she's a big girl, she can wait!" Yang joked. "For now, it's just you and me."

"You and me," Ruby repeated. "I like the sound of that."


	10. Chapter 9

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. It makes my day and helps a lot. Thank you._

 _ **Pollination**_

 _Chapter 9 - Pollination_

"Would my darling prefer strawberry swirl or cookie-dough flavour?"

The redhead beamed, eyes clearly fixed on the preferred flavour before being asked, and exclaimed; "Cookie-dough!"

Heh. "One cookie-dough icecream and one rum-and-raisin, please."

"Ew." Ruby eyed her sister. "Why would you pick something like that?"

"It's good, you know," Yang replied, handing the cashier the sum necessary. "Then again, it's a flavour for grownups. Maybe you need to grow a little more to appreciate it."

"I'll have you know that I've tasted things that only grownups would!" It had sounded like a good retort in her head, but spoken out loud—

The flaxen-haired brawler's face was beet red, cheeks puffed out from stifling her guffaw over the implication of Ruby's perhaps poorly chosen words. "Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that!"

Her sister laughed, clutching her sides and nearly bent over. "Y-Yes, I-I-I'm s-sure! Ahahahaha! Oh gods, Ruby…Hahahaha!"

 **x.x.x**

"Oh come now, would you _please_ stop pouting? You're making me feel bad."

"Everyone looked at me like I was weird because you wouldn't stop laughing at me."

"I said I was sorry…"

Ruby pouted, still. She and Yang had been the centre of nearly the whole ice-cream parlour earlier, even after the blonde had calmed down and they made their way to a booth. Ruby didn't particularly enjoy despite having conquered her stage-fright.

The brawler sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, it was just so funny how you just stated such a lewd implication; I wasn't prepared for it." She held out her hand over the table. "Friends?"

The leader couldn't help but smile – she loved her sister far too much to stay mad for long. She placed her hand in Yang's. "Friends."

Her sister smiled at her, tenderly caressing Ruby's hand. "You know…I've wanted to do this for a while."

"Mm…"

"Every time we went on our dates…I didn't dare to do anything. Nothing good would happen if I waited, but I also didn't want to be…too forward. We're siblings, after all. I'm glad that's behind us now."

"Let's skip the part where we are sisters," Ruby said. "When we're together like this…I like to imagine that there's no blood relation involved. Just us girls, you know."

Yang grinned. "You're absolutely right. So, enjoying the ice-cream?"

"Uhu!"

"Figured," she said next. "Bet it'd taste better if you were to lick it off me."

Milky-pale cheeks flared up with the crimson of embarrassment and shame. "Y-Yang!"

The blonde laughed. "Just kidding, Ruby."

"Sure you are, planting ideas in my head like that."

"That sounds like your doing, not mine."

"Sure, shift the blame to me why don't ya," Ruby relied. They fell silent.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Uhu?"

"…I love you." She reached over the table and caressed the redhead's cheek. "You mean the world to me and…well, for better or worse, I'm glad I have you."

Ruby smiled shyly at her. "I love you too, Yang."

 **x.x.x.x**

 _Some say that for men, the ultimate expression of love is pure lust. To a woman, there's something beyond that, something greater; a gentle caress on the cheek, an attentive smile – gestures of adoration._

 **x.x.x.x**

"Enjoyed the day so far?" Yang asked, Ruby's hand in hers as they walked back to their dorm. The smaller girl nodded.

"It's been wonderful to just be with you without the awkwardness," she said. "And I have reason to believe tonight will be even better."

"A _very_ good reason," the blonde commented. "We'll give the others a show they won't soon forget!"

Ruby snickered. "I guess you were jealous whenever Blake or Weiss were on top of me?"

"You could say that."

"Yes, well, that goes for me as well."

"Good. Glad we had this conversation," Yang joked. They had neared the door and, after unlocking it, slowly opened it up. "Come on, let's get things ready."

The door closed behind them. The second the lock clicked, something was in the air – something that had changed and, in turn, changed them. Lilac twin pools met with silver ones, a shy blush creeping over their pale features. They shared a smile and averted their eyes, too shy to even meet each other's gazes.

Yang's heart hammered in her ribcage. She was unsure what to do or say, as if she was in foreign territory.

Then again, tonight, she and Ruby would…copulate. If that wasn't foreign territory, what was?

"Do you…want to grab something to eat, drink?" she asked. "…Maybe wanna play some videogames?"

Judging by Ruby's body-language, she felt the same thing. "…N-No… I'm good…Unless you want to?"

"I'm…fine…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

Awkward silence. Ruby shifted her weight from one foot to the next, fidgeting while Yang nervously scratched her neck, peering around.

"…So, do you…want to do it?"

"O-Only if you want to! I mean, there's no rush, right Yang?"

"N-No! No, of course not! If you want to, then so do I!"

"You sure, sis?"

Yang nodded. "Of course…are you?"

"A-Absolutely!"

More awkward silence. It was permeating the air now.

"So…" Yang began. "…Steal Weiss' or Blake's bed, or duvets on the floor?"

"…Duvets on the floor gives us more…space."

"Mhm…"

Multiple duvets and pillows were laid out on the floor between the makeshift bunk-beds, creating a soft, comfortable area for them.

"…Here goes, then."

"Yes…"

Why it suddenly became embarrassing to undress in each other's presence, they didn't know; they had laid eyes on one another many a times, nude and without restrictions, and now it was different.

Different. That was the keyword, wasn't it?

Clothes were gradually removed and tossed aside, each limb and part of their bodies bared flushing their cheeks hot red until they were completely naked.

They looked at each other; hungry gazes roamed over naked forms, drinking in the images of their lover. Yang had always been the bustiest of the four, with a strong, slender form shaped from years of training, abs clearly visible across her abdomen. Ruby was slim, the opposite of her sister with no visible muscle, though she was indeed strong all the same.

Something triggered. Nervous as they might be, Yang stepped closer and Ruby opened her arms, embracing her as she was kissed. It was a soft kiss. Their bodies pressed up against one another, hearts beating in a frantic synch.

It was a slow, sensual dance that leads to them gradually sinking down to the floor, the redhead resting against a mound of pillows as her beloved laid over her, kissing her. Each one, each caress of naked skin had the girl trembling and she reciprocated in kind, touching the strong yet soft form above her, and the blonde shivered against the touch.

Yang pulled back, a single string of saliva bridging her lip with Ruby's before it snapped. She slipped downwards, tenderly pressing her lips against the redhead's throat, working her way downwards to her collarbone, then down to the valley between perky breasts. She lingered, enjoying the scent, before she reached up and took one breast in her hand, kneading and groping.

"Y-Yang…"

The brawler took a nipple into her mouth, suckling and nibbling on it carefully and earning an adorable mewl from the girl while she toyed with its twin. Ruby squirmed, arching back as much as she could as if to offer up more of her body to the golden-haired goddess and Yang was happy to comply. Nudging her knee between the younger girl's legs, it was clear from the hot wetness that Ruby approved and it triggered Yang's own sex to be suffused with wet heat.

A small hand buried itself in golden tresses and the blonde looked up, meeting silver pools. It was a silent begging, an unspoken request, and Yang was happy to oblige.

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable. I'll be gentle."

"I know you will."

Kissing Ruby's body, she slid down until she was lying on the duvet-floor, spreading the redhead's legs. It wasn't the first time she had seen Ruby's core, but it had always been Blake's tongue or Weiss' fingers paying attention to it. Now, it was hers. No-one else's.

The scent drove the brawler mad and she pressed herself against it, drinking in the musky scent. The second her tongue made contact with those red-flushed lips the leader let out a short, strangled moan. Her flexible organ licked against the redhead's slit, tasting sweet nectar.

Tangy and addictive, Yang wanted more.

She lapped at her lover's sex, tongue flicking against a sensitive bundle of nerves that had Ruby's core throbbing with want. Liquid arousal spilled down Yang's chin, pooling underneath and staining the duvet as she ate her sister out. The leader's thighs quivered and it wouldn't be long now. Yang spread Ruby's delicate flower—

"Y-Yang!"

—And prodded slick warmth with her tongue, caressing inner velvety walls. Her sister's thighs clamped down on either side of her head, a hand buried in flaxen tresses to keep the brawler from moving as Ruby trembled, eyes rolling back inside her head.

The moment felt like it lasted for hours. Having ridden out her orgasm, the young leader went slack against the pillows, small breasts rising with each heavy breath, against Yang's face.

"That…was…"

"Long overdue," Yang finished, nuzzling malleable mounds. "…I've wanted this for a long time."

"Me too…" Ruby blinked. Her senses returning to normal – and the same being the case for Yang – she looked up to see Blake and Weiss standing in front of the door. (When had they arrived?) She should've been alarmed, but in her afterglow she couldn't care any less.

Weiss was clearly appreciating the situation, having the Faunus undressing her, and Blake, with a knowing smile, simply asked; "Would you mind if we join?"

 **/./././**

It became a wild night.

Bringing out their toys, Yang and Blake decided on their own that they would be "wearing the pants" for tonight; by pants they meant strapons, and by tonight they meant litterally the whole night.

Yang gripped the redhead's butt-cheeks, kneading them as she thrusted into her like she had with Weiss earlier. Her dream fulfilled, she revelled in the sight, knowing that now _she_ was the one that made Ruby cry out in ecstasy. Well, with a little help from the heiress too; the blanche-haired girl was underneath their leader, a flexible organ licking at her sensitive bundle of nerves to further edge Ruby on, while Weiss receaved the same oral attention to hers.

The heiress bucked and arched, desperate to milk out as much pleasure she could from her leader's tongue, and the rough fucking she was recieveing from the Faunus beauty that ravaged her depths, holding her legs by the ankles for leverage as she did.

Blake's and Yang's eyes met. They thrusted harder, earning strings of approving sounds from the other two. They shared a sly smile, hilting their fake genitalias inside wet heats, and leant over to kiss, as difficult as it was.

"So," the black-haired girl began. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Yang replied, slapping Ruby's rear. "Much fucking better."

 **/./././**

Things had taken a turn for the calmer; Sunday had rolled in after a weekend of sexual escapades without the restraint from Ruby or Yang, and tomorrow, school would resume. There'd be less time for dates in favour for more studying and missions and, in time, graduation.

Today, however, was a calm day – a day for recharging batteries in order to tackle the next day that waited. After nearly a whole night and day of "team-bonding", with Blake and Ruby scissoring, Weiss and Yang 69-ing, Blake and Weiss scissoring next, followed by a myriad of various positions and pair-ups, sexual frustrations were over and done with for a while.

Now, all that mattered was peace and quiet. Blake resumed reading her books, a happy little redhead resting against her bosom and reading along whilst the Faunus played absentmindedly with dark-red locks. Weiss was taking a nap, resting beside Yang on her bed and nuzzling up against blonde in the most content way possible.

It was raining outside. Aside from the raindrops pelting against the window, not a sound was made; it was as if everything held its breath.

And in this stillness, team RWBY did not express their love in form of sexual pleasure but rather in the small things, simple tokens of love like the cherished words, _"You're beautiful"_ , or a simple smile. Their relationship was more than seeking pleasure; it was the safety of being themselves with each other in an honest and open connection. If their views clashed, they talked about it. If something bothered them, they confided in each other.

They were Team RWBY – a family, a group with strong bonds.

And so it would remain beyond graduation and for many years to come.

 **The End.**


End file.
